Burned Tower
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=building |mapdesc=A tower that was hit by lightning, and subsequently caught fire and burned. |location_name=Burned Tower |other_info=Brass Tower |japanese_name=やけたとう |translated_name=Burned Tower |location=Ecruteak City |region=Johto |map=Johto Brass Tower Map.png |generation= , }} The Burned Tower (Japanese: やけたとう Burned Tower) is a location in Ecruteak City formerly as tall as the Bell Tower to the east. It burned down mysteriously 150 years prior to the events of the and their remakes. Before the great fire that caused its destruction the tower was called Brass Tower (Japanese: かねのとう Tower). According to some legends, once perched here. However, when the tower burned down, Lugia fled to the Whirl Islands to live, while , which lived in the Bell Tower, flew away in search of a pure-hearted Trainer. Three unnamed Pokémon perished in the fire; Ho-Oh returned briefly to revive them after the fire had been put out. These Pokémon, the Legendary beasts , , and , were destined to speed across the land since their revival. In the games In , the player encounters , , and for the first time in the basement of the Burned Tower, who then flee. This is also where will challenge him or her once again, with the second form of the he stole. In , it is not required to access the Burned Tower (and thus, battle with the rival) as part of the storyline. In Crystal, it is said that, before it burned down, the tower was known as the Brass Tower, with gleaming golden panels of brass to complement the Tin Tower's silvery panels of tin. However, this detail was not mentioned in the remakes, and the Tin Tower's name was changed to "Bell Tower", removing any connection the two had to the names of the games. History The tower was built 700 years before the time of Generations II and IV alongside its twin, the Bell Tower. The two towers were meant to foster friendship between people and Pokémon. Many people, mostly ancestors of Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty, traveled to the tops of these towers to commune with the Legendary Pokémon residing there. Suddenly, 150 years before the events of the games, this tower burned down in a mysterious fire, ignited by a bolt of lightning and put out by a sudden downpour. This fire caused three nameless Pokémon to perish. Ho-Oh, fleeing from its perch, granted new life to the Pokémon, making them into the Legendary beasts before flying in search of a pure-hearted Trainer. The three events of the fire, the , , and , are said to have some relation to the three beasts. Items ) *B1F; drop into hole right of entrance (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|display=Burn Heal ×2}} )|G=yes|S=yes}} )|C=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} (hidden)|C=yes|display= }} (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} }} )|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II 1F B1F Generation IV 1F B1F |type1=Water}} Trainers Generation II If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 1320 |name= |game=GSC |location=Burned Tower |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 1320 |name= |game=GSC |location=Burned Tower |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png |prize= 1320 |name= |game=GSC |location=Burned Tower |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |720|3|109|Koffing|♂|15|None|109|Koffing|♂|15|None|058|Growlithe|♂|16|None|36=トシヤ|37=Toshiya}} |816|1|005|Charmeleon|♂|17|None|36=マサノリ|37=Masanori}} Generation IV If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 1408 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Burned Tower |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 1408 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Burned Tower |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 1408 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Burned Tower |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Preview File:HGSS Brass Tower-Morning.png|Morning (Magmar) File:HGSS Brass Tower-Day.png|Day (Koffing) File:HGSS Brass Tower-Evening.png|Evening (Koffing) File:HGSS Brass Tower-Night.png|Night (Raticate) Layout In the anime In the main series The Burned Tower exists in the 's interpretation of Ecruteak City as well, but it was the only tower initially, and was the Bell Tower itself. When it burned down due to a war for Ho-Oh's power, a second, new Bell Tower was built to the east, in the hope that Ho-Oh would return, though it never did. In A Ghost of a Chance, , , and traveled to the Burned Tower by accident, thinking it was the Ecruteak Gym. While here, they were frightened by the many who took up residence here, as they had made an illusion of fire. With Morty's help, they were able to calm down the ghosts and get out. The Burned Tower later made a brief cameo in An Egg Scramble! during 's presentation of Johto at the Johto Festival. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Burned Tower appeared in The Reawakening, where Eusine went over the legend of the Legendary beasts while exploring the tower. He also had a momentary encounter with , making him hopeful that the Legendary beasts would start trusting in humans again. The Brass Tower was also seen in a flashback during Eusine's tale before it burned. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Burned Tower was first seen in Slugging It Out With Slugma, where three balls of light were seen flying out of the ruins. In Buzz Off, Butterfree!, the aforementioned events were shown in more detail. When and Wilton passed through Ecruteak City, they met Jasmine, with whom they talked about things related to the earthquake that had struck the city some time earlier. During their discussion, the Burned Tower unexpectedly caught fire. Yellow managed to put out the fire, but was then pulled into the tower by an unseen force. She mysteriously ended up falling through a rock and into a mysterious void, where she encountered , , and , who thanked her for saving them and burst out of the rock, escaping into the outside world once again and started around Johto. After Yellow came out of the rock too and told Wilton and Jasmine what she had seen, Jasmine told her and Wilton the story behind the three Legendary Pokémon. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, the legend passed down in Ecruteak City is that the Brass Tower was burned down intentionally by people long ago, as they felt they had lost their connection to the Legendary Pokémon it was built to honor. As a result, the golden Pokémon returned to the skies and broke all ties with humankind. Unlike in the games, there are no ruins where the Burned Tower used to stand. Instead, a stadium was built on the site of the tower. It is used to house the Pokémon Summit. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga The Burned Tower appeared in The Johto Region's Disaster!!. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Burned Tower. |type=Stadium|enset=Undaunted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=71/90|jpset=Reviving Legends|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=078/080}} Trivia * In , the exterior of the Burned Tower depicts it as being a short, common tower. However, in the top of the tower is destroyed, showing the inside, and the interior uses darker colors to produce a charred look, thus making it more akin to the storyline. The Crystal exterior design was then updated and reused in , while the interior combines elements of both designs from Generation II. * In Pokémon Gold and Silver, upon losing to the player, Firebreather Dick, claims he just got burned. To go with this, his overworld sprite's palette is swapped with a grey one. * In Pokémon Crystal, because doesn't battle the player immediately after entering the Burned Tower, the player can enter the tower and speak with Eusine, and see that Silver is in the middle of the tower, waiting for the player. However, if the player leaves and proceeds to Olivine City, when the player arrives Silver appears there, exiting the Olivine Gym, and then talks to the player before leaving. If the player returns to the Burned Tower, Silver will still be waiting for the player there. * The music used in the Burned Tower is a slower, more melancholic version of the theme of the Bell Tower, indicating their connection. * The tower's original name of "Brass Tower" is only referenced once, in Crystal. * After the player has captured or defeated Ho-Oh in HeartGold and SoulSilver, several citizens of Ecruteak mention that there are plans to rebuild the tower. * It is actually possible to use to escape from the Burned Tower—even the basement—and return to the entrance; this is because, as can be seen from the in-battle background used in Generation IV, the Burned Tower is classified as a cave area, rather than a building, likely to allow wild Pokémon to be found. This is also the case with the Bell Tower and Sprout Tower. ** Due to this, unlike other buildings, will take on its Sandy Cloak, rather than its Trash Cloak, if it battles here. Origin A Buddhist temple in the real world city of , covered in gold leaf, is known as . Like this tower, it was burned down; however, unlike it, it was reconstructed. The likeness of a rests atop the tower. Name origin While the Burned Tower is named quite obviously in both English and Japanese, the original Japanese name of the tower, revealed in , was かねのとう Kane no Tou. The for kane can refer to 金 metal, hence the English version's translation as Brass Tower, a golden-colored metal, to counter the silver-colored tin used on the other tower. Kane can also, like the of the Bell Tower, refer to 鐘 / 鉦 , a type of gong-like bell used in Japanese ritual. As it was not mentioned in , it did not receive a more accurate name as Bell Tower did. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=燒焦塔 |zh_cmn=燒焦塔 / 烧焦塔 烧毁的塔 |fi=Palanut torni |fr=Tour Cendrée |de=Turmruine |it=Torre Bruciata |ko=불탄탑 Bultan Tap |pt_br=Torre Queimada |es=Torre Quemada |sv=Det brända tornet |vi=Tháp Cháy }} Brass Tower |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=鐘之塔 |fr=Tour de Cuivre |de=Bronzeturm |it=Torre d'Ottone |es=Torre Latón }} See also * Bell Tower Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Towers Category:Monuments de:Turmruine es:Torre Quemada fr:Tour Cendrée it:Torre Bruciata ja:やけたとう zh:烧焦塔